What happened in the Winter after GG5
by Bookyworm02
Summary: This is my first fanfic so apologies if it is not amazing - So I know we had some of the winter in the last book but here's my idea and things happen at different stages in my story! Hope you like it! Lots of Zammie!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _"SHOW HER WHAT HAPPENS TO SPIES WHO DO NOT SPEAK! TAKE HER TO HER FATHER!"_

* * *

I bolted right awake and gasped for air, it's ok Cammie it was just a nightmare. My door bursted right open.

"CAMMIE! Came are you alright!" Zach said. He came up to me and in the dark I squinted my eyes and could just about see pain in his eyes. He really did care about me.

"Yes Zach, I'm fine don't worry it was just a nightmare." But by the time I had said this he was already sitting on my bed next to me and moved my head so it was resting on his shoulder. "I'm fine Zach, honestly, go back to -" But his lips were already on mine while he shushed me. After a few seconds we broke apart and I snuggled into his chest and soon I drifted back to sleep.

I woke up to Zach softly stroking my hair. "Go back to sleep." he said. I shifted closer to him and lay my head on his chest.

"Zach?"

"Yes"

"Will we be able to take down the Circle?"

"Hmmmm, I think so - Of course!" Then he turned his head so his emerald green eyes were looking deeply into mine and cupped my face with his hands. "Gallagher girl, we will destroy the Circle, they won't get away with it and destroy more families - they have to die and they will. Don't worry" and he crashed his lips into mine, it became stronger and hungrier and it would have gone on for longer if there wasn't an "ahem" coming from the door. We immediately broke apart and my cheeks started blushing deeply.

"Guys, as much as I would love to leave you to alone you two kinda need to be downstairs soon because we may have found some lead information."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Guys I decided to post you a second chapter so here it is! hope you like it, also THANKS SO MUCH TO BOOKNERD101010101 for reviewing my story and persuading me to post this chapter!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot, Ally owns the characters.**

* * *

Bet lead me and Zach to the meeting room and I looked around for the first time and observed everything around me carefully, we were currently in a safe house in the off skirts of a small village just outside of Virginia, outside the fogged window lay a long field of grass which really needed to be cut and a daisy every once in a while. **(Sorry, I am really bad at geography so I'm just gonna make up places in America!)** When we got in I saw my mum, Mr Solomon, aunt Abby, Townsend, Macey, Liz and surprisingly all the blackthorne boys (Grant and Jonas). Zach seemed to notice too because he was already walking over to them and doing these complicated guy handshake things. **(sorry I don't know how else to make them greet each other!)** After a few minutes of hellos and how are you's I took the empty seat next to Macey. I could see she was still stressed out about Preston, but we would be taking care of that soon.

"Ok so, as you know we have found some lead information about the Circle of Cavan." My mum said

Mr Soloman was the next to speak "Yes, and this information could help us locate where Catherine may be hiding and possibly more members."

He switched on a projector and black and white surveillance footage appeared on the dusty wall behind him. "This man, here was spotted giving a brush pass to Catherine herself." I watched carefully as the man bumped into a tall woman who was looking the other direction, she dropped her purse and the man picked it up while hastily slipping in a folded piece of paper."This man was tracked down to a town around 60 miles from here an hour ago."

I stood up "So what are we waiting for let's go!"

"Unfortunately, Miss Morgan it is not so easy to just waltz there and investigate the man. He is working with the circle and at the moment as we are all aware of the circle's top target is you and then Zach so i'm 100% sure that this man will know what you look like, an for this reason you will be staying here while everyone except you and your friends will be going." Townsend spoke.

"But that's not fair! I can't just sit here and do nothing, I have to do _something._ "

"Sorry Kiddo but it's just not safe enough for you so you are just going to have to wait, while we are looking here is some cash you and your friends can roam around here and go to the shopping centre or something." At the sound of shopping centre Macey squealed.

Mum came around hugged me and then she was gone with Mr Soloman, Abby and Townsend and leaving me with $500 in my hand. I turned around and it was just me, Zach, Macey , Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas left at the table. "So... what do you wanna do" Bex asked tring to break the awkward silence amongst us.

"Preston! What about Preston!" Macey started frantically screaming. "Will he be saved! - HE HAS TO BE SAVED!"

"Calm down Mace, calm down. After Mum and everyone has come back we will go and get hime, nothing is going to happen to him right now - don't worry." I said trying to clam her down while rubbing her shoulder.

"He will be fine, he will be fine..." Mace ket on muttering to herself.

"This silence is driving ME CRAZY! Just bloody do something for god's sake!" Bet shouted. Everyone jumped up and was frightened at her anger. "Why don't we go for a walk, we haven't really seen where we actually are." Liz suggested quietly. Everyone agreed and decided to meet back there in 10 minutes. I went back to my room and Zach followed me.

"We should be with them." I bursted out.

"I know"

"WHY are WE NOT WITH THEM!"

"Gallagher girl, it's not safe we have to be careful so for now we should probably just listen to your mum." and with that I walked into my room and slammed my door shut. I had a quick shower and changed into some light washed jeans with a faded top and knitted jumper. I put my hair into a ponytail and slipped on some plain black flats with 2 minutes to spare. Macey walked into my room and said "Oh, no!" and I shed, sat down while mace dashed back into her room and then to mine with her hands full of makeup. "We only have 1 minute left but the least we can do is put some make up on you!"

"Macey!" She applied some mascara and was just getting ready to put on some eyeliner when I realised we had to go outside now. "Come on Macey time's up!" She glared at me, then unwillingly dumped her stuff on my bed and we walked outside to meet everyone there. Bex and Liz were talking, as were the three boys. We all started walking and I noticed Bex and Grant holding hands, Jonas did the same thing to Liza and she blushed. I didn't want to leave Macey out so I stuck with her and Zach. We all talked about random stuff like school and movies until we saw a large market outside. We decided to go there and were roaming around looking at the different items the sellers had to offer us. Zach left my side for a few minutes and I scanned the crowds for him but couldn't find him. I started to get worried until blackness engulfed my eyes - My spy senses were about to kick in until I could see again and I saw Zach grinning, holding out a red rose for me. I smiled and took it and we started walking again, fingers entwined until I turned around and saw Macey stop and yell "Preston!?"

* * *

 **OK thanks guys for reading this. I would love to have at least 15 reviews so if we get it to 15 I promise I will write another extra long chapter - I know I'm not the best write but would really appreciate this as it is my first fanfic. THNX!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know I didn't get 15 reviews but I decided to post this for my few supporters because everyone matters. (not meaning to be cheesy here)so thank you to those who do review my story, I may continue this tory if people really want me to otherwise I might just leave it here but this is for you guys.** **Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Y'all know what I own**

 **CAMMIE POV**

"Preston?!" Macey yelled. I jogged towards her and turned my face looking in the direction she was. Preston. He was here. A million thoughts burst into my head immediantly - _Why was he here? How was he here?_ I turned back to Macey but she was already running towards Preston.

"Macey!" I yelled! "MACEY!" This wasn't good, here he was in the most open area anyone could be in, which meant that if he was here it wouldn't be long before BOOOOM! That happened. I spun around intake to see bright flames engulfing stalls on the far end. I became panicked as I started shouting for Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Zach and Macey. But I couldn't see anyone. Because, again, my eyes were covered - but not by Zach this time. I tried my best to punch and kick but whoever was blocking my view dodged it all. And soon I was flying.

 **MACEY POV**

As soon as I heard the boom I dropped to the floor. I turned my head around and squinted so I could make out large flames in the far end. Preston. I had run for Preston. I turned back around but Preston wasn't there anymore so I jumped up and scanned the hundreds of screaming people. "CAMMIE! BEX! LIZ! GRANT! ZACH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and sprinted everywhere, checking ever corned and alleyway that was easily to be missed. I made out Bex about 50 feet away from me and started running towards her. She was with Grant.

"What the bloody hell just happened!" She shouted

"I don't know. I saw Preston. So I lef-"

"WAIT! You saw _Preston?!"_

"Yes, yes! So I left Cammie and Zach to go to him and then there was a boom! and I dropped to the floor."

"We need to find everyone else."

"Should we split up?"

"No, In this bloody crowd we won't be able to find each other again."

"Sorry to break into your conversation but I really do think we should start looking."

"Grant's right let's go." and with that we were off. We pushed through the crowds until I saw a little blond headed girl. "LIZ!" I cried! "We were looking everywhere!"

"Jonas and I were looking too but because there were so many people and absolute chaos it was very hard to find everyone."

"So now we are missing Cammie and Zach. WHERE COULD THEY BE!?" I screamed in frustration. We all looked around, It had been an hour and half since the bomb and the area was evacuated. Came wasn't here. Zach wasn't here.

"Erm... Guys?"

"NOT NOW JONAS"

"Guys!"

"JONAS WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHERE ZACH AND CAMMIE MIGHT HAVE GONE!"

"GUYS! THE CIRCLE!" Everyone turned and were now giving Jonas full attention.

"What do you mean the circle."

"Erm... Well, You see"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BLOODY CIRCLE!"

"The COC planted this bomb and there is a 99.9% possibility that they have capture Zach and Cammie." Everyone was speechless.

"We need to head back to the safe house before Rachel comes back and plan this out - we NEED to get Cammie and Zach back." and with that we were all running back wondering if we might ever see Zach and Cammie again - what if Cammie comes back like last semester - IT HAD ONLY BEEN A SEMESTER, she didn't deserve this. It's all my fault. I should''t have run after Preston. Oh dear.

 **ZACH POV**

As soon as I heard the bomb I spun on my heel to grab Cammie's hand but. I couldn't. Someone grabbed me and tried to knock me out but I dodged it. I felt a slap on my neck and then everything blacked out.

When I woke up I heard some grunts and opened my eyes. Cammie. Came was here with me. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out of it. I looked at her, usually, sparkling ocean blue eyes but now they were full of fear and terror, with large bags underneath them. Who had done the to her! I was going to beat the hell out of them. She seemed to know what I was thinking as she replied by shaking her head and then her eyes darted to being me and terror took over her face. I tried to turn around to see who or what she was looking at but then I realised I couldn't - I was tied up in a chair.

"Well, looks like you finally woke up. Had a good night's sleep?" A tall man came around and stepped infant of me, blocking Cammie out of my view. He had a large scar on his face and gave me a menacing smile. "While you were dozing off, I didn't have two people to torture so your kind friend here took the torture for both of you - not that she had any choice." He stepped out of the way and then I looked at Cammie again, but this time I really looked at her and then I saw it. Those bags weren't bags but punch marks, and her hands were shaking like her lips were trembling. But what I feared to think about the most was what bruises and scars were underneath her clothes. I shuddered at the thought and then the man began talking again. "So, you friend here isn't giving in so it looks like you are gonna have to. Now you can easily tell me the whereabouts of Joe Soloman and Rachel Morgan and no one gets hurt, or we can do the hard way where there is some fun for me getting to try out some new moves I recently learnt... So, your pick? Tell me where Joe and Rachael are." But I kept quiet. I didn't say a thing. After 5 minutes the man gave up and then a wide grin which didn't suit him speak across his face. "Fine, have it your way." Then he walked backwards slowly and punched Cammie in her face. "NOOO NOO STOP NO DON'T TOUCH HER NO!"

"Oh, I'm sorry did I forget the torturing would be happening to her - I can't torture you because you won't give in and now dear Cammie here cannot speak." CAMMIE CANNOT SPEAK! WHAT HAD HE DONE TO HER! I WILL KILL HIM WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS CHAIR! The man was now laughing and I realised I had said my thoughts out loud. "So, are you going to speak now or not?" I took a quick glance at Cammie again and she was shaking her head furiously, because she could not speak we had a silent conversation with our eyes.

 _Don't tell him!_

 _But your getting hurt - you can't even speak_

 _I know I can't speak but I will be fine - trust me_

 _I'ver got a plan..._

 _No Zach! It's too risky_

 _It will be enough to get us out of here to safety quickly_

 _Are you sure?  
_

 _Yes, Gallagher girl do you trust me?_

 _Of course, you don't even need to ask that_

"Fine I will tell you" I muttered back to the man. He came close to me and then kneeled down. "About time - and don't even try to lie."

"Ok, Rachel is currently somewhere in Canada and Joe split up with her because he thinks he found some lead information about the circle in Rome."

"Why is Rachel is Canada?"

"She showed us surveillance of someone that resembled Catherine Goode but now we know that's not right."

"It sure isn't - and call her mom, won't you?"

"No I will not."

"Ok, then I will now untie you and go to check if the information you just gave me is actually right but the girl will remain."

"Yes sir"

"Good Goode" **(SORRY I JUST LOVE THAT AND FIND IT FUNNY LOL SORRY IF YOU THINK ITS CHEESY)** and with that he walked out. How stupid of him I thought, but then I realises I only had about 5 minutes until the man cam back and realises the information I gave hime was false so I ran over to Cammie and untied her within a few seconds. She tried to get up but then stumbled and fell over. I bent over and rolled up her trousers to reveal some deep gashes and wounds - her legs were basically covered with pain. She couldn't walk. I was furious and I was seriously going to kill that man. But Cammie's eyes met mine and I realised we only had 3 minutes left thanks to me getting annoyed. I quickly went to the small window and smashed it with my bare hands. I picked Cammie up and threw her through it, not in a mean way, just to get her there quickly and then hopped thourhg it myself. I picked her up again bridal style and ran across to find an abandoned ditch behind a bush. I wouldn't be able to run outside the gates without being caught right now and Cammie needed to regain her health so I decided to go into the ditch. I lay Cammie down and she was groaning in pain. I had nothing to help her and din't know what to do. I looked outside once more to see shouting and curses and a "damn it!" come from the man across the other side of the field but that didn't concern me right now. Cammie did. I turned around and saw her reaching for me but I spared her and came next to her instead. She buried her face in my neck and was quietly sobbing. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. In the night we would go back home and then finally take down the circle once and for all. and then we would be safe. Cammie would be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie POV

I jolted right awake to Zach stroking my hair - it was 3:47am and there was no one within 3 miles. This was our chance.

"Zach - let's move now, if we go now we might be able to make it out without being caught" I looked at Zach and saw him looking at me with concern - All that had come out were a few squeaks as my voice still hadn't come back. He had drugged me or given me some kind of injection and it could last for a long time - forever possibly. I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to think again and I noticed a tear escape from my eye. Zach leaned over a wiped the tear away.

"It's ok Gallagher girl - you will speak again but for now try not to so your voice can try to heal. Gallagher girl while you were asleep I checked our surroundings and about 5 miles from here there is gate with a hole and the bottom where we can escape from. We will have to be careful with the last 2 miles though as there are about 10 guards there." I thought about it and then nodded. I pushed myself of the ground and tried to stand up straight but my legs still wobbled a little and I fell over. I couldn't do anything - I wasn't strong and I couldn't run, Zach wouldn't be able to carry me all the way there without being caught. There was only one option left. I decided since I could not speak I used sign language and thankfully, Zach understood.

 _Zach please go without me!_

"NO! Gallagher girl I will never leave you behind, ever!" Zach spoke to me and by the looks of it, he wasn't taking no for an answer. I sighed and then as I struggled to get up again Zach pushed me down and held a finger up to his mouth indicating someone was near.

"-Got to be here somewhere!" A british voice said. BEX! Bex was HERE! Zach seemed to notice too as he bolted right up and looked out of the ditch.

"Bex!" He whisper shouted. Bex turned around and within a second Zach dragged her in here along with Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas and Preston - Wait PRESTON!?.

How did Preston get _here?!_ I was VERY confused and I knew there was going to be a lot of explaining involved and Macey seemed to read my face because she said "Later - right now we need to figure out how to get back outside to the helicopter with your mom, Joe, Abby and Townsend waiting in it."

 **MACEY POV**

We were so relieved that we found Cammie and Zach. But Cammie didn't look like Cammie - she looked like a ghost however we would deal with that later, for now our problem was to get back to the helicopter unseen. I was so glad we found Preston on the way too.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Yes liz and Jonas!" Liz and Jonas managed to track down Cammie and Zach as before I remembered we all put chips in our shoes before we left for the market. They tracked them down to an off coast island east from here. We would need a helicopter and I knew exactly where to get on from._

 _"Daddy!" I shrieked over the phone remembering my cover._

 _"Yes darling!"_

 _"I need a helicopter to be sent here because i want to take my friends on holiday - I NEED IT NOW!" I practically screamed. Liz, Jonas, Bex and Grant all covered their ears and Bex muttered under her breath "She could've thrown a quieter tantrum, couldn't she!"_

 _"Yes, of course darling right away."_

 _After 5 minutes there was a gush of wind and a loud motor which signalled the the helicopter had just landed outside. We all got inside quickly and was just about to leave until we were stopped by 4 very angry looking faces. They stormed into the helicopter which meant that this 2 hour drive was going to have a lot of talking in it._

 _"... and then here we are now." I finally finished. Mrs Morgan gave me an approving look and then all of a sudden it changed into fear. She turned to Joe. "What if they k..k..kill her - like Matt!" Joe tried comforting her best but I could sense he was very worried and tense too. The helicopter was now descending and 5 minutes later we landed. We started going outside but then Bex all of a sudden stopped and turned. "Ms Mogan, Mr Soloman, Townsend and Abby you guys should stay here." I took over "She's right, if anything happened to you guys Cammie would never be able to forgive herself - don't worry, we'll bring her back safely!" and before they could object we were off. Jonas opened his laptop quickly and did some technical stuff with Liz. After 1 and a half minutes he shut his laptop and then Liz spoke up. "Ok, We've scanned the area and there are quite a few guards about 10km from here - I tracked down Cammie's chip and she isn't inside the building which means she and Zach have escaped but they are still inside the fence and they are about 8km from here but we still have to be really careful getting inside because of- " But Bex was already running up to the fence and when she touched the fence she jumped back and fell on the floor. "- THE ELECTRIC FENCE IS ON!" She shouted as we all ducked to Bex. She was groaning in pain. I touched her and she flinched. "Bex you should go back to the helicopter - you won't be able to walk properly and may get hurt even more." Grant suggested. But if Grant knew Bex that was the wrong thing to say. "Are you serious - No way am I bloody going to relax and let you guys have al the fun!" We rolled ur eyes and helped he get up - she was still_ _slightly limping but there was no way we could persuade her to not come. Jonas was checking something on some kind of small device he had- probably some kind of new invention. "Guys!" he shouted which made us all jump."I found a way in!" We followed him and were walking for seemed like ages until he stopped. I looked down to see where he was pointing and there was a hole in the fence - large enough for each of us to crawl through. "Alright - this looks like our only hope an remember - be careful." Lizsiad, mainly looking at Bex. Grant went through first, then helped Bex, who helped Jonas, who helped Liz, and then it was my turn. "Erm... You guys go - these jeans are designer and one of a -" "AHHHH!" I shrieked as Bex pulled my through by my leg. I glared at her as I got up and we started walking quietly and slowly - each of us looking everywhere to make sure we were clear. I thought I heard something coming from behind me so I turned around and before I knew it someone was dragging me down a hole. "AHHHH!" I screamed for the second time the same 30 minutes. Everyone turned around and started to run after me but I was deep down inside now. I rubbed my eyes as I saw - PRESTON! "PRESTON!" I whisper shouted. He looked worn out, dirty and was basically wearing rags with a few bruises on his face. I gave him a big hug. "Th, they capture me and b-beat me and -" "Shhhhh, It's ok your safe now" I tried to soothe him. T looked up to see Bex and Liz making kiss faces at me and shot them both glares that could kill. they helped both of us out and then we all continued looking for Cammie and Zach._

 _"Ok Guys I checked my laptop and they should be here somewhere in this are." Jonas said and we all looked in every corner and area there was._

 _"Where the bloody hell are they! - they've got to be here somewhere!" Bex said with anger._

 _"Guard at 3 o'clock DROP!" Liz whisper shouted and we all dropped laying still and holding our breaths, all of a sudden we were being dragged - me, again._

 _I got up and wiped dirt of my jeans when I saw Zach and Cammie - wait, CAMMIE AND ZACH!. Cammie was looking at me with confusion - Preston and I said "Later - Right now we need to figure out how to get back outside to the helicopter with your mom, Joe, Abby and Townsend waiting in it."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"...and that brings us to now - happy!? now we REALLY NEED TO GET OUT! BECAUSE IT IS NOW MORNING SO MORE GUARDS ARE COMING OUT!" Liz whisper shouted. Cammie nodded. She wasn't wrong though - it was getting lighter and now i could see everyone clearly - especially Cammie. I wasn't the one one to notice because everyone else was looking horrified too.

"Cammie - you what happened!" Us three girls shrieked. Cammie opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Wait, how far away is the exit?" Zach asked, clearly trying to change the topic. I didn't say anything though because he wasn't wrong - we needed to figure out how to get out.

"I found another shorter way back. There is a tunnel about 4km from here and that tunnel will lead us outside about a few feet away from the helicopter."

"Ok, so how are we going to get there with all these guards?" I asked. Everyone stared at me and I said "What?" "WHAT!" "Stop looking at me like that!." Finally, Preston started speaking.

"Macey, you are the master of disguise." Ohhh! Now I knew. I smiled and got to work. After all, I never leave without at least 2 spare changes of clothes and my makeup bag. After about 10 minutes everyone sat there looking like.. well, VERY green. I know what your thinking - seriously? You spies and you dress up as bushes? Lame. Well, it is actually one of the best tricks in the book. We crawled out of the cave one in pairs, I was with Preston. Slowly we began crawling and following Liz and Jonas - who knew exactly where we were going. After about 20 minutes I saw Liz and Jonas slide into the ground - the tunnel. They went one by one until I was left. I was about to go until

"Well, well what have we got here!"

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! thank you all for all the reviews and please review more! I am also open to any suggestions and check out my other stories. THNX!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Macey POV**

I sighed. Busted. At least Cammie and Zach had gotten out safely. Just as I was about to turn around and surrender.

"Look at this! What do you think this is?" I realised they hadn't caught me and I was still safe - Oh yeah! Camouflage! I took my chance to crawl through the crumbling tunnel and got out. Finally, we were safe. I ran up to the helicopter and sat inside with everyone. Mrs Morgan spoke up "Now! Someone has a bit of explaining to do."

 **Cammie POV**

Macey finally came onto the helicopter - probably just touched up on her make up or something. I internally rolled my eyes. "Now! Someone has a bit of explaining to do." She said, glaring at Zach and I. I was about to speak when I realised I still couldn't so I kept my head down. "Erm... Cammie can't speak so I'll speak for her." Everyone's eyes widened at me with shock and there was a sudden outburst of WHAT HAPPENED! and CAMMIE ARE YOU OKAY. Zach shushed everyone and then explained the whole story. After he was done everyone sat down, shocked and no one seemed to have anything to say.

"This is all my fault!" Mum burst out. I wan't to comfort her and tell her that wasn't true but I couldn't.

"And mine." Mr Soloman sighed. "I think it would be best to transfer to another safe house - perhaps with the Mchenry's? They won't guess we are there and you have more security than ours."

"Yes Mr Soloman, I have one about 6 hours from our school - they'll never know we are there as it is meant to be in use for my mum's latest beauty products."

"And, kids. I don't think we will come with you. It's just not safe for you." Mum cried. I went to her and hugged her. While hugging her I fell asleep and, for once, felt at home.

* * *

When I woke up my head was on Zach's lap and he was softly stroking my hair. I bolted right up. Mum, Mr Soloman, Abby and Townsend were gone.

"Where is everyone!?" I tried to say but was came out were some VERY loud squeaks and I began to choke from trying to speak too loudly. Zach's eyes widened with worry as he demanded some water quickly and I drank it while he rubbed my back.

"Gallagher Girl you can't speak, literally and practically. You will only get hurt if you keep trying so it's best to try to let it heal on it's own." I nodded while a tear made its way down from my eye. Zach reached over and wiped it away.

"As for you mum and everyone else - they got off already while you were sleeping. They didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful and they didn't want you to worry about them."

I sighed, I didn't know what to do - and i couldn't say anything. Could life get any duller?

"Well, we're here now!" Macey squealed. She opened the helicopter door, and as for her 'safe house' it was more like a mansion - for beauty products!. She opened her mansion through a thumb scanning device and added ours to it as well - part of the top notch security and then turned around to us.

"Well... as this is meant for beauty products there aren't enough bedrooms for everyone each. There are 4 bedrooms altogether but each 2 are basically joined together with a jack and jill bathroom."

I rolled my eyes. So we were partnering, the first thought in my head was Zach - but I decided it would be better not to so he didn't have to worry.

"I pick Cammie!" Bex came and ran over to me. I grinned at her but felt sorry for Liz as she would have to put up with Macey's inner fashionista.

"Well, well Lizzie looks like its you and me." Macey said to her with a smirk but surprisingly - she just smirked back. She slowly brought up her hand holding Macey's favourite Louis Vuitton purse.

"Promise me my life will NOT be filled with makeup and clothes!" She said menacingly. "...or the bag GETS it." Everyone was now looking at Macey. "NOO!" She shrieked and grabbed it quickly. Liz, being liz fell over. "Matey! I will get YOU back!"

The boys split themselves up - Grant with Zach and Preston with Jonas and we made our way to our rooms. Zach chose the room next to ours - but not sharing the bathroom. We all agreed to unpack our bags and then meet downstairs in the lounge. I finished unpacking quickly, because I didn't have much so I went downstairs on my own. I sighed as I lay on the sofa and closed my eyes. "Ahhh! ZACH!" I yelled as pain seared through my body and I drifted unconscious.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Please please please REVIEW! Thnx...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zach POV**

I bolted downstairs the second I heard my name from Cammie. When I opened the door to the lounge I saw Cammie laying in the couch, unconscious. I ran towards her and checked her pulse - she was still breathing. Then i checked her for any bruises but she didn't have any. Strange. What happened to her then? I shook her gently but she didn't wake up so I shook her harder until suddenly she sat upright and scanned the room quickly. She then turned to me and said the words that broke me inside.

"Where am I and who are YOU." She said while slowly backing away.

"Cammie." I said, trying to reach her but she just moved further back until she was against the wall.

"WHO ARE YOU WHY ARE YOU SAYING CAMMIE WHERE AM I WHO AM I" she shouted while collapsing to the floor and crying. After she shouted this I froze. Everyone else had come downstairs now too and were observing what had just happened. Bex went up to Cammie and pulled her up.

"Cam, come on. Remember me?" She said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"No … No I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING OR ANYONE!" And she burst into tears again. I stopped myself from running to her incase she got even more scared. I just stood there motionless, not knowing what to say or do. _How did this happen? I WILL KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO HER._ I turned to everyone and said the obvious.

"We're not safe here. We need to move." No more words were said and within half an hour we all boarded Macey's private jet to go to an island just off the coast of Hawaii.

 **Cammie POV**

I was so confused. _Where am I? Who are these people? Who am I?_ All these questions overwhelmed me while I was sitting on a plane going, who knows where. For all I could know these people could be taking me to kill me or kidnap me. I began to clutch onto my head and tried to shake it to remember something… Anything! But no, nothing came out. I burst into tears again because I truly had absolutely No idea of anything.

 **Bex POV**

When i heard crying again i didn't need to see who it was. How did this happen?! Why to Cammie - it's not fair. She's just had her memory swiped from last summer and it happens again now this summer. I sighed and looked at her. I took a quick glance at Zach sitting next to me who looked like he was struggling not to go out and touch her. It must be hardest for him the most as, for some reason - Cammie was scared of him the most. Cammie stopped crying after a few minutes and we landed somewhere. I looked out of the window to see we were in no other place than _England?_ I looked at Macey, confused as we stepped out of the plane and pulled her into a corner.

"Why are we _here_?"

"Because firstly, it's your home country so you will know all about it, secondly, your parents are here for us to contact incase of emergency, and thirdly it's a completely different place and atmosphere so it may help to calm Cammie down."

I thought about it and realised she was probably right. We called a taxi and went to the nearest hotel to sort things out. The lady at the reception said there were only 2 rooms left so Macey got us those two. We walked upstairs with Cammie who was scanning the place, taking in all the surroundings with fear. We would need to try to sit with her camly and explain who we were. We split up - boys in one room, girls in the other which were, luckily oposite each other. 10 minutes later the boys came into our room and we sat down in a circle, Cammie sitting on a bed, away from us.

"Okay, Cammie."

"Is Cammie _my_ name?" She asked with concern. I choked back a few tears - she couldn't even remember her own name.

"Erm… Yes, it's a slightly shorter version of your full name - which is Cameron Ann Morgan."

"Ok - but why should I trust all of YOU?" She spoke, again with fear.

"Because Cammie, we are your bestest friends and have been through everything together."

"Prove it." I couldn't believe it - she just challenged me, Macey and liz to _prove_ that we were her friends.

"Ok", I said remembering one thing that could save us. I dug into her backpack which she had brought with her and found the one thing i was hoping would be there. Yes! Her first coveops assessment. It was from the first semester of our junior year. When our life was normal - well as normal as a spies' life could be and we were carefree and teenage girls who were not the targets of a terrorist group. It was also the year where she had met Josh - which we had mischievously helped her with! Everyone was watching her intensly as she scanned through the papers, taking in every word - soaking in every sentance. After about an hour of awkward silence she had finished reading.

She turned to face us and there were tears in her eyes.

 **Cammie POV**

After reading all of this which _I_ had written it came flooding back to me - Macey, Liz and of course Bex. I looked at them with tears forming in my eyes and pulled them into a big hug.

"Guys I am SO sorry for not remembering you - I don't know what happened - please forgive me." I said in between sobs. They just looked at me with extreme happiness.

"Don't say that, it wasn't your fault you couldn't remember us - it was ours for being stupid."

"No it wasn't - It was no one's fault - it was-" and then I stopped and froze. Because when I looked around my eyes locked with the boy who had emerald green eyes another picture flashed into my mind - he was the _enemy -_ it was his mum that wants to kill _me._

 **Thank you guys for all your reviews - i really appreciate them and read each one you send. You have no idea how happy i get when i open my mail and see I have more reviews** **so PLEASE REVIEW MORE and give any ideas or suggestions or just review! THANKS...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zach POV**

Cammie's eyes locked with mine for a few minutes and then they were filled with fear and hatred. She started hyperventilating and then fainted. I rushed to her and shook her but she wouldn't wake up. I ran my hands through my hair in fustration and then sat down next to her, lookning down.

"Zach, I think… When Cammie looked at you she only remembered your mum because of your eyes - your mum's eyes are green too, aren't they?" I closed my eyes. Bex was right. I sighed. Cammie basically remebered everyone as they were except for me. All becuase of my mum. I was going to kill her - this was all her fault. I exused myself and walked out of the hotel. I couldn't be in there and watch Cammie hate me. I just couldn't. After lazily walking around for a while I headed back to find Cammie awake. As soon as I stepped into the room her eyes darted to mine and she backed away.

"Yo.. You…" She trembled. She was trembling to speak to _me._

"If you.. You're mum… she wants to kill… m… e why did _I_ ever like _You?"_ Her vioce was getting more certain and louder now.

"Why did I DANCE WITH YOU, TALK TO YOU, KISS YOU OR HAVE ANY RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU.. HOW COULD I?" She shouted at me. I took a step back as she took a step forward.

"YOUR MUM KILLED MY FATHER - SHE IS A TERRORIST GROUP - SHE KIDNAPPED ME LAST SUMMER SO HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID TO LIKE YOU?"

"Cammie calm down." Macey warned her.

"HOW -"

"-BECAUSE, I AM NOTHING LIKE MY MUM. I BROKE OFF MY RELATIONSHIP WITH HER. I HATE HER. I HAVE ALWAYS AND WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU FROM HER. I WILL KILL HER WITH MY OWN HANDS!" I yelled back. Everyone looked stunned and quietened down. Then all of a sudden cammie ran out of the room. I quickly grabbed a bag of m&m's and followed her.

 **Cammie POV**

What? He's nothing like his mum? Could this be true? Think, Cammie think! Why can't I remember! If everyone else trusts him though I guess it means he's not lying. Who should I believe? It became too overwhelming so I did what I do best. I ran away to hide. I bolted for the door and out into the streets - away from everything and everyone. I didn't know where I was going but I knew it would be better for everyone. As I was increasing my speed someone held onto my wrist and spun me around.

Zach.

"What do _you_ want." I snarled at him. I still didn't know whether he was the good guy or the bad. A flash of pain hit his eyes.

"Just come with me, give me one chance and then you can carry on running if you want. Just one chance." He begged. I decided to give in. What's the worst that could happen?

"Fine." I muttered. He looked relieved as he led me to the nearby mall.

"May I ask why you are taking me shopping?" I questioned. He smirked and shook his head, still walking until we reached a lift. We both went inside. He pulled out a bag of m&m's and opened it, eating some. I kept wondering why he had brought me here and looked at him carefully. He caught me looking and I turned away.

"Want some? I've eaten most of them but there are still some left." A memory came flashing back to me

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey," one of the boys from the park bench said. He did that half head nod thing that all boys seem to do … or at least the boys I know. Which mainly means Josh._

 _"Hi," I replied, pushing the button again, hoping to make the elevator come faster, because the last time a random boy had said hi to me, things had ended badly—like Mr.-Solomon-practically-being-run-over-by-a-forklift badly. And needless to say, that's not the kind of thing that looks good on a girl's permanent record._

 _When the elevator doors slid open, I was kind of, sort of hoping he wouldn't step inside, but of course he did; and since the Metro station was forever and a day underground, the elevator ride was forever and a day long. The boy rested against the railing. He was slightly shorter and broader through the shoulders, but in the blurry reflection of the elevator doors, he almost looked like Josh._

 _"So," the boy said, pointing to the crest on my coat. "The Guggenheim Academy—"_

 _"Gallagher Academy," I corrected._

 _"I've never heard of it."_

 _Which was kind of the point, but I didn't say so. "Well, it's my school."_

 _The elevator seemed to move slower and slower as the clock in my head ticked louder and louder, and I thought about how Mr. Solomon might make us walk back to Roseville if no one achieved our mission objectives._

 _"You in a hurry or something?" the boy asked._

 _"Actually, I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes, and if I'm late, he'll kill me." (Not a lie, but maybe an exaggeration—I hoped.)_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Because he said, 'Meet me at the ruby slipper exhibit.'"_

 _"No." The boy was smiling, shaking his head. "How do you know you only have twenty minutes? You're not wearing a watch."_

 _"My friend just told me." The lie was smooth and easy, and I was a little bit proud of it, happy that I didn't have to think about how, in forty-five seconds, this boy had noticed something Josh hadn't seen in four months._

 _"You fidget a lot," he said._

 _Make that two things Josh hadn't seen._

 _"I'm sorry," I said, but I wasn't. "I have low blood sugar." Lie number three. "I need to eat something." Which wasn't really a lie, since…well… I was hungry._

 _And then stranger-boy totally knocked me for a loop, because he handed me a bag of M &M'S. "Here. I ate most of them already."_

 _"Oh…um …" What was that I'd said about strangers with candy? "That's okay. Thanks, though."_

 _He shoved the candy back in his pocket. "Oh," the boy said. "Okay."_

 _We finally reached the surface, and the doors slid open onto the Mall, where dusk had somehow fallen in the last ten minutes._

 _"Thanks again for the candy." I darted outside, knowing that to be safe I couldn't take the most direct way to the museum—not yet. I had to—_

 _Wait._

 _I was being followed!_

 _But not in any kind of covert sense!_

 _"Where are you going?" I said, spinning on the boy behind me._

 _"I thought we were going to meet your teacher in the wonderful world of Oz."_

 _"We!"_

 _"Sure. I'm going with you."_

 _"No you're not," I snapped, because A) The aforementioned forklift thing, and B) I'm pretty sure bringing a boy to a clandestine rendezvous isn't in the CIA handbook._

 _"Look," the boy said confidently. "It's dark. You're by yourself. And this is D.C." Oh my gosh. It's like he had Grandma Morgan on speed-dial or something. "And you've only got"—he pondered it—"fifteen minutes to meet your teacher."_

 _He was wrong by ninety seconds, but I didn't say so. All I knew was that I couldn't shake him—not without creating a lot more drama than letting him tag along was going to cause, so I just quickened my pace and said, "Fine."_

 _As we walked against the cold wind, I told myself that this was good; this was fine. Nobody looking for a Gallagher Girl would expect me to be with a boy. He was cover. He was useful._

 _"You can really walk fast," he said, but I didn't say anything back. "So, do you have a name?" he asked, as if that were just the most innocent question ever. As if that isn't how broken hearts and broken covers always start._

 _"Sure. Lots of them."_

 _That was probably the most truthful thing I'd told him yet, but the boy just smiled at me as if I were funny and flirty and cute. Let me tell you, I was none of those things, especially after not sleeping or eating, wearing a blindfold for an hour, then walking up and down the frozen Mall all day!_

 _My nose was running. My feet were killing me. All I really wanted to do was get to Dorothy's slippers, click my heels together, and go home. But instead I had to put up with a boy who assumed I needed protecting. A boy with whom I could never "be myself." A boy who was staring at me as if he knew a secret—and worse—as if the secret was about me._

 _"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked._

 _At this point I should point out that I was pretty sure the boy was flirting with me! Or at least I thought he was flirting with me, but without running it by Macey (and maybe plugging a sample into the voice-stress analyzer that Liz had developed for this very purpose), there was no way I could be sure. Last semester I'd thought I was learning how to interpret boy-related things, but all I'd really learned was that Gallagher Girls shouldn't flirt with normal boys—not because we won't like them. But because we might like them too much. And that would be the worst thing of all._

 _"Look, thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't necessary," I muttered what may have been the understatement of the century, since I'm pretty sure I could have killed him with my backpack. "It's just up here." I pointed to the Museum of American History, which stood gleaming twenty yards away. "And there's a cop over there."_

 _"What?" the boy said, glancing at the D.C. police officer that stood at the corner of the street, "you think that guy can do a better job protecting you than I can?"_

 _Actually, I thought Liz could have done a better job "protecting" me than he could, but instead I said, "No, I think if you don't leave me alone, I can scream and that cop will arrest you."_

 _Somehow the boy seemed to know it was a joke…mostly. He stepped away and smiled. And for a moment I felt myself smile, too._

 _"Hey," I called to him, because, despite how annoying he was right then, a pang of guilt shot through my stomach. After all, he had been all knight-in-shining-armory. It wasn't his fault I'm not the kind of girl who needs saving. "Thanks anyway."_

 _He nodded. If it had been another day or I'd been another girl, a hundred other things might have happened. But I had begun the semester with a promise to be myself, and the real me was still a girl on a mission._

 _I darted for the doors and pushed my way inside, then slipped into a narrow hallway behind the help desk. I watched the entrance, waiting ninety seconds to be sure that I was clear._

 _"Bex." I tried my comms unit. "Courtney…Mick…Kim …" I told myself there was no way they'd all been made. They were probably downstairs in the ice-cream parlor; or maybe waiting in the van._

 _I grabbed a visitors' brochure from a stack on the help desk, slipped into a narrow stairwell, and began the three-story climb to the slippers, not really caring that I wouldn't get to see the sights. (After all, the "Julia Child's Kitchen" exhibit didn't even illustrate how she used to send coded messages in her recipes.)_

 _I could feel the ticking clock, almost see the look on Mr. Solomon's face and hear him say well done. I was so close; I scanned the map and took the stairs two at a time until I emerged at the far end of the floor, where the ruby slippers were displayed._

 _There were no signs of Mr. Solomon or my classmates; not another soul in the great oval room. I felt the clock in my head chime five o'clock. I stepped toward a case, which looked almost exactly like the one that stood in the center of the Hall of History. But instead of the sword that Gillian Gallagher had used to kill the first guy who'd tried to assassinate President Lincoln, this case held a different kind of national treasure._

 _The ruby slippers were so small, so delicate, that a part of me wanted to marvel in the coolness of being that close to something so rare. The rest of me just wanted to know why seven Gallagher Girls had gone radio silent and my teacher was nowhere to be seen! Then I heard Mr. Solomon's voice behind me._

 _"You're four seconds late."_

 _The shoes glistened as I spun around. "But I'm alone."_

 _"No, Ms. Morgan. You're not."_

 _And then the boy from the elevator, the boy from the bench, stepped out of the shadows._

 _And looked at me._

 _And smiled._

 _And said, "Hi again, Gallagher Girl."_

 _End of flashback_

Zach! I remembered him - his exchange, him being at boston, the train, the caves. I spun on my heel and saw him looking eagerly at me, as if I were to remember something which I did. I smiled and pulled him into a big hug while tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm so, so sorry." I cried into him. He stroked my hair softly.

"It's ok, I'm just so glad you remember me." CRASH! Everything went black, and just like that, the moment ended.

* * *

 **Hey! hope you liked this chapter - it contains the scene from gg2 from Ally carter's book and I DO NOT OWN IT IN ANY WAY. Please please review and tell me if you like it... THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

I rubbed my eyes again to try and adjust them to the darkness but all i could make out was a very faint outline of Zach.

"Are you ok?" He asked me with concern.

"Yeah… What just happened?" I asked with confusion. The elevator had fallen - probably to the lowest floor which could have only meant that the cable above it snapped - which means someone else snapped it. _Circle of Cavan._

Then I looked at Zach quickly and said it- we both ended up speaking at the same time.

"Someone from COC!"

"Shit this is all my fault!" I said whilst rubbing my temple. If I had tried to trust Zach then I wouldn't have come outside in the first place to be vulnerable enough to be tailed.

"No it's mine." Zach protested. "If I hadn't lead you here we would have been stuck here." Then I got an idea.

"Zach I need you to boost me here in the middle upwards, okay?" I asked and kind of demanded at the same time.

"Yeah sure but why?" He asked with confusion. He put his hands together indicating me to step on and I did. I put my hands up to touch the ceiling and moved them around until… YES! I found it. I took out a bobby pin from my hair and unscrewed the screws on the plate thing until it fell on the floor.

"Because of this" I finally replied.

"Well done Gallagher girl but I would have thought of that eventually ya know." I could tell he was smirking even though I couldn't see him. He gave me another boost up so I was now sitting literally on the lift and I reached my hand to hold Sachs firmly and pulled him up - remember, I'm a spy so I can lift VERY heavy things, one of those including Zach. Then a shot rang out from inside the elevator. Phew! We just got out in time but now we needed to escape. The rope was still dangling above me and I got an idea.

"Zach you climb up this rope until you get to the next floor and I'll hold this other end so it won't come undone, then when you get to the top pull the rope up so I come up."

"No Gallagher girl you go first." He said with concern.

"Zach I'll be fine - trust me" I gave him a kiss aimed on his check which he mischievously turned at the last minute so I ended up kissing his lips. It almost turned into a make-out session but I pulled away.

"Now go Zach." I insisted. He held onto one end of the rope right while I held onto the other and started climbing up. He made it to the next floor within ten seconds as he started pulling me up. I was about a foot away from the floor until another shot rang out. Someone screamed my name and I felt myself let go of the rope and fall back down with a large this. Before my eyes shut I saw a big pool of blood around me and heard Zach screaming. Then I drifted out of consciousness.

 **Zach POV**

"CAMMIE!" I screamed. She was so close to me and then I lost her. I couldn't let Cammie die like this, I would never forgive myself so I jumped from the ledge I was standing from to where Cammie was lying. I picked her up gently as my hands became soaked in blood. She was losing too much blood quickly so I hastily took of my jacket and tied it around her to try and stop as much blood loss as possible. Now how was I supposed to get back up? I looked around, desperate for any kind of escape route and then on the side I squinted my eyes and saw… YES! I could escape. There were metal rods to act as steps in case of emergency exit - why didn't I see this _before?_ I had a firm grip on Cammie as I climbed up carefully and quickly to the ground floor. I pulled open the metal doors that are meant to open with the elavator and stepped out. There was no one there so I quickly lay Cammie gently onto the floor while calling an ambulance and Bex to tell the others. Everything went by in a blur in the next half hour - Cammie was taken to the local hospital and i met up with everyone there. They told me i had to wait outside but I was a spy so I snuck in and hid. I stayed there for hours, looking at Cammie's pale skin and hoping that her heart beat would pick up again. But there was no hope left inside me, _it was all MY fault, why does this always happen to CAMMIE!_ A tear fell down my cheek as I left the hospital, I was about to get in my car when someone called my name. I turned around, and was shocked.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND I TOOK AGES, I HAVE MY END OF YEAR EXAMS SO I MAY BE A LITTLE SLOW BUT PLEASE REVIEW- IT REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY! THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
